


Domestic Bliss

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They could go from being ruthless to content soft couple really easily.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Domestic Bliss

Her hands are wet with blood so are his, she laces her fingers with him. And in a twisted way, this moment between them is quite sweet; he smile on her face is gentle and nurturing it doesn't match the person she was five minutes ago. 

The look of contentment, softness on his face doesn't match who he was five minutes ago either. It's the strangest thing they can go from ruthless killing to domestic bliss.

"You know we are going to have to get rid of those bodies at some point," Madelyn tells him softly, her thumb caressing part of his hand.

"By we, you mean me, and I will later, dump them in the desert somewhere. But for now, I want to be with you,".


End file.
